Jeffersonian High
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Tests, Science Club, Booth's new car, Foul Lunch, Basketball Jocks, Cheerleaders and being nominated for Prom Queen are some of the things a teenage Brennan has to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't finished Looking Glass Self yet, buy I have had this Fan Fiction sitting on for awhile and it's begging to surface. It's all about if the Jeffersonian were a school instead of a museum. (It's a museum, right?) Any way, Brennan is the captain of the Science Club, Booth is her lab partner, Angela is looking for a scholarship to Art School, Cam is the Cheerleading Captain, Zach is the bright kid who gets moved up a few grades and Jack is still rich. Bon Apetit! Warning: This may not be accurate. 

**PROLOUGE**

The basketball team had finished their drills in practice. If they kept this up, they would probably be able to win Thompson Gunner High in the game later on that week. So they were pretty proud of themselves. Now that practice was over, they could return to their favourite topic.

Girls.

"Do you guys remember the girl that won Prom Queen last year?" said Troy Murdock, the captain, "She was so stuck up. She thought she was the hottest thing on two feet, I found out yesterday that she made up that whole thing about living in that big house she told everybody was hers. Turns out it belongs to that guy with the bugs. Hodgins, yeah that's him."

"I always hated her. It's unfair that the rich girls or the stuck up girls always gets Prom Queen. If it was my choice, you know who would win? All those nice girls," said Adam Bolton.

"Well, I would choose the smart girls or the athletic ones," was Jaylen Murphy's opinion, "And the thing is they are any worse looking than the Plastic girls. Most of them are really cute."

"Like Temperance Brennan."

The guys turned to who spoke. It was Matthew Pennant.

"The Science Club girl?" Jaylen asked.

"Yeah. Remember Sullivan from last year?"

"Of course. He practically won that Cameron High game for us." Troy said.

"Well he told me that she has in her room a wall sized poster of the Human Skeleton and if you ask her, she'll name them all for you. Out of her head."

"Wow, that's kinda smart." Adam smiled. "And a bit sexy."

"She would get my vote!" Chris O'Neil shouted.

"You know what we should do? We should just as a school team, just nominate her."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Troy.

"Can we even do that?" Jon Mendez asked.

"Why not? Who's gonna stop us?"

And that is how Temperance Brennan was nominated for Prom Queen.

**Chapter One**

Her alarm clock went off, penetrating through her sleep. She wanted to continue her dream, but the annoying trilling was like that of the ice cream truck in her neighbourhood. So annoying you just want to shoot it.

Temperance pushed her had ou of the warm cocoon that her blanket made and slapped it off the side table, giving the floor the job to stop it. Not being able to go back to sleep now, she got up and crossed the hallway outside her room door to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went back into her room and took up her Biology book that had fallen from the bed the night before. Her Biology test was apart of the Mid Terms at Jeffersonian High, her school. Suddenly her ring tone, some new song that her friend Angela put on her phone, broke the silence.

She took it up and answered, "Brennan."

"You up, sweetie?"

It was Angela herself.

"Yes. Since half an hour ago."

"Shoot. Beat me by ten minutes." Angela said playfully, "What are you doing?"

"Studying for Biology. It's going to be easy. Dr. Goodman doesn't set his tests hard."

"Don't tell me that. I didn't study."

"So what are you doing?" Temperance asked as she flung her Biology book aside.

"I'm finishing this painting that my teacher wants me to submit to the review board that's considering my Art School scholarship. But I don't know…"

"Ange, the painting will be fine. You are very talented. And if they don't give you that scholarship, they're idiots."

"Thanks, Bren. You made my morning."

"How are you getting to school?" Temperance asked. "I can come for you. Mom and Dad left the car when they went on that trip."

"No thanks, I…I asked Jack to pick me up."

"Oh, really?" Temperance was intrigued. "So that makes it ten times in the two weeks that Jack has had his Mini Cooper that he's picking you up?"

"Yeah, you know, so what?" Angela said, on the defense. "He is the only guy, including the ones I've dated that my mother trusts to pass the front door and he likes me and..." "Ange! Calm down! You don't have to defend yourself! So you like Jack. Nobody's judging you."

"I said he like s me, Bren."

"Whatever."

"I haven't even gone to first base with him yet."

"I don't know what that means, Ange."

"But wait! You are bothering me about Jack, when you and your Hot Stuff lab partner are the hottest couple in all of Jeffersonian High?'

"Who, me and Seely Booth?"

Temperance squirmed. She knew Seely Booth was really one of the most popular guys at Jeffersonian High. When she got him as her lab partner, several girls came up to congratulate her. But she and Booth were so different; at first they couldn't do anything but bicker. After a while, and a few after-school make-up labs, they were now okay. Throughout, she was forced to ignore how truly scrumptious he was.

"Yes, Beakman, you and Seely Booth are a match made in Bunsen Burner Heaven!" Angela said, "You should ask him to the Prom."

"No way, Angela." Temperance replied, "He has probably had a whole lot of offers already. And I heard he's going out with that Rebecca girl."

"So over, so long ago" said Angela.

"But what about Cam? She broke up with him or him with her or whatever. And she is kinda my friend."

"Screw the kinda, Bren! He likes you, you like him. He's hot, you'd be hot too if you put some effort into it. Just ask him over a beaker one day. Maybe he will say yes."

_No way in hell_, Temperance thought.

"I have to get ready for school. Do your painting and go get pretty for Jack."

She heard Angela let out an angry little cough as she hung up the phone.

 So there you have it. I just want to note that all I know about Proms I learned from T.V. We don't have them in Jamaica where I live. Some schools have a Ball and I guess it's the same. Our school didn't have one, but I don't think I would have gone if they had one. Do you know how much those things cost?


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter in under a day. Hopefully I can finish it before class.

**Disclaimer**: the only characters I own are the Basketball jocks. I OWN BASKETBALL JOCKS! YAY!!

**Chapter Two.**

"Gross! Get that away from me, Jack!"

Temperance turned away from stuffing her bag into her locker to see her friend Jack Hodgins torturing their classmate with a jar.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he came up to her and opened his locker, which was beside hers.

"Hey sunshine! Looking good this morning. Love the blouse.

He had to be kidding. Temperance looked down at the yellow top she was wearing. On it were brown letters spelling out 'We Support the Ban on Plastic Surgery.' She had put on a pair of blue jeans with it and flat slippers with cat eye stones on them. Around her neck was a chunky necklace she had gotten for her birthday the year before.

"Hey, did you meet Angela?" Jack asked, holding up the jar with a humungous green caterpillar in it.

"Wow. How did it get so big?" Temperance asked.

"I dunno. I found it in Mom's garden. They probably fed the plants some rapid growth thing and he ate them. You know Mom. Anything for the Garden Society."

Angela the Caterpillar slid around its jar and looked for the entire world like an overfed baby learning to crawl.

"I'm donating him to the Science Club. Wonder if he'll turn into a big ass butterfly."

"Butterfly? I heard butterfly. Where's the butterfly?"

Angela walked up to them. She was wearing a blue halter top, a baby blue sweater, tiny diamonds in her ears that Jack gave her for Christmas and blue ballet slippers.

But Temperance's eyes stopped dead at Angela's skirt.

"Do I know that skirt?" she asked.

"Well, you did before I cut it this morning in the bathroom. It was too long. I'm having a short skirt kind of day."

"You did that this morning?" Jack asked, looking at his watch. "But we got here twenty minutes ago!"

"I have a portable sewing machine in my locker." Angela tried not to blush.

"Oh, Ange, meet the newest member of our family" Jack held up the jar close to Angela's face.

"Ew! Nasty!' she said at first. But she took a closer look at the bug and declared, "Wow. Pretty."

"I named him after you. So call him Angela Hodgins."

"You named him after me? That is kinda sweet."

Temperance considered and concluded that if anybody named a caterpillar, or anything for that matter, after her, she wouldn't gush like Angela was. She would probably hit them.

"Morning, gang."

She recognized his voice immediately. She did not have to turn around to know he was standing right behind her. He didn't have to touch the small of her back to let her know he was in the building. Her breath caught, despite herself.

"Hey, Booth." Said Angela, smiling her 'Let's all welcome Booth' smile. Jack gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

She looked over at him. Today he was in a normal white cotton T-shirt covered by a pale yellow shirt with Palm Trees on it a pair of jeans and sneakers. Normal. Though there was probably a pair of weird coloured socks in those sneakers.

He looked over at her. "How is my Bones this morning?"

Temperance rolled her eyes. He insisted on calling her Bones, just because she liked learning about bones.

"I'm fine, Booth."

"Ready for Dr. Goodman's test?"

Boy, he smelled nice, "Yeah. I finished studying this morning."

"If she's not ready, nobody is passing this test." Angela said. "She's been studying for ages."

"Wow. I just know I'm gonna fail. While you were studying, Bones, I was watching American Idol."

"Gosh aren't you glad Jordin won?" said Angela.

All of this was lost on Temperance.

"Who is Jordin? What is American Idol?"

"It's a contest where people enter to show off their musical talent, Bones. It's rated among the top shows on T.V. It has a large following. People text in to show support for their favourite."

"Just an elaborate way for the big companies to get money out of the public, really," said Jack, "They suck the viewing public in and force them to spend their hard earned money voting for somebody that has a one in thirty chance of winning."

"That's why I don't vote. I watch" Booth slung an arm over Temperance's shoulder. "Guess what! My parents got me a car!"

"Oh, no." said Angela.

"It's so cool! It's a Mustang and its powder blue and it has red fluffy dice on the mirror and a hula girl on the dashboard and I drove it to school for the first time today and it's already gotten me a date!"

"Wow." said Jack.

"Wanna take it for a spin after school?" Booth asked.

The three of them averted their eyes.

"I came with Jack." Angela said quickly.

"I drove." said Jack.

"So did I." said Temperance. Booth looked disappointed.

"Oh. Okay."

Just then a Basketball Jock came up to them. He ignored Booth and addressed Temperance.

"You're Temperance Brennan, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"My friend told me that that guy named Sullivan from last year was in your room once and he saw a big wall sized poster of the Human Skeleton in there. Is that true?"

Temperance had no idea why he would ask her that. "Yes. I like to read about them and study them. Why?"

"Wow. That is so hot" said the Basketball Jock.

As he walked away, Angela followed him with her eyes. "Why would he ask that?"

"Maybe Sully thought it was weird of me."

"He said _hot_ not _weird_. But where is it exactly?" asked Jack.

"On the wall opposite my bed where I can see it as I wake up."

Jack smiled. "I have to admit that's kinda hot."

The bell rang. It was time for their Biology test.

"We need to get to class" said Angela, "good luck, especially for you and me Booth"

"Think we're gonna need more than that, Ange." Booth said, punching her playfully.

As they walked to class, Booth suddenly turned down the wrong corridor.

"Hey, Booth, where are you going?" asked Temperance.

"To check on Brennan. I'll be right back."

"Brennan?"

"My car. I named her after you."

 Didn't I just pick the weirdest thing for the Basketball Jocks to find fascinating about Bones?

Sorry for the whole lot of fashion commentary.

Oh and people, you will see this is not a Romance fanfic. Temperance has a crush on Booth. A crush is not love. I would think if the Jeffersonian were a school, EVERYBODY would have a crush on Booth, not to mention his lab partner.

Reviews welcome. CRITISIZE ALL YOU WANT!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all. I know you must be saying "Doesn't this girl have, a job, another Fan Fiction?" I have two of those and really wish I had the other. Don't worry. Looking Glass self Chapter Six is coming, I just have to tweak it a little. But while I tweak, I write!!! So, here is another chapter of Jeffersonian High. (Third in under a week)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones or any of the characters therein. I don't own the song either. I guess that would be Eminem. I do however own the cheerleader, the Football Jocks, Angela the caterpillar, Zach's sister's Phone call, the test, Brennan's rubber and Brennan the car. Sorry, just covering all my bases.

Oh, TVObsessee, you're right, Midterm is one word. Mistake. 

**Question Fourteen**

"I wish to hear no talking, no shifting, and no scuffing of sneakers on the floor. No chewing or popping of gum. No sneezing unless you are genuinely sick. No distractions. If your hair is shiny and long, please make an attempt not to flash it. I have seen many a test go to waste because of it. I think it goes without saying that all cell phones, mp3's, I-Pods, calculators, portable radios and all those gadgets must remain off. When I say pencils down, I mean all pencils must be on the desk and not half poised in the air trying to write the last sentence. Absolutely no distractions. Mr. Hodgins, put away that grotesque animal. Miss Montenegro, button that sweater. Mr. Booth… you better button up too. Mr. Addy, stop that it's annoying."

For Zach was mumbling under his breath, trying to revise what he already committed to memory. Temperance caught his attention and gave him an encouraging smile. Zach was the youngest person in their class. He had been moved up a few grades and though some of his classmates (i.e. the Football Jocks) took that to mean he was the resident Prank Magnet, he had no doubt found friends at Science Club.

She looked past Zach to see Jack raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hodgins." Dr Goodman answered him.

"Angela's hungry. Can I pick him some leaves?"

"She looks fine to me. And why would Miss Montenegro want leaves?"

"No. Angela is my caterpillar."

Dr. Goodman sighed, "Very well. Yes, what is it, Miss Brennan?"

"Booth has my rubber. Can I get it from him?"

"Yes, he's right behind you."

"But you said we shouldn't talk."

Dr, Goodman looked as if he was suppressing an eye roll. "I meant when I start administering the test."

She turned, plucked the rubber from Booth's outstretched palm, ignored his wink and spun back around in her seat.

"Now that everyone is settled, I…"

He didn't get much further, as Eminem's voice started echoing through the classroom.

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it,_

_I ain't never seen a a like that,_

_The way you move it, you make my Slinky go,_

_Da-doing-doing-doing!_

"Mr. Addy!"

"Sorry, sir! It's my sister calling me" said Zach, fumbling for his phone.

"That's the ringtone you have for when your _sister_ is calling?" Dr. Goodman asked the obvious question over Eminem's rap.

"I didn't do it! Somebody stole my phone and put it on and now I can't take it off…"

"Just turn it off, Mr. Addy!"

"But have you _seen_ Zach's sister? I don't blame the Football Jocks." Booth whispered from behind Temperance. She bit her lip to suppress a laugh. It was mean, but it was true.

"Not that I have regained control of my class," said Dr. Goodman, "I think I will administer my test now."

The class quieted down as the first paper was placed on the first desk. Temperance got her paper and started to shade the Multiple Choice answers…

…What did Dr. Goodman say about shiny hair again?

Distracting?

Yeah. He was right.

The coffee coils of it. The way it bounced and swayed as she bent over her paper.

It didn't help that he couldn't answer Question Fourteen.

Reproductive System. What was he doing in class that day?

Trying to get Bones to play Naughty Word Hangman with him.

_She_ was paying attention. He remembered that day she wore her hair back in a pony tail, earrings with little pink flying pigs on them, a pink shirt that couldn't be any tighter, lip gloss, cut-off jeans…

When Dr. Goodman had asked him about the ovary, he was stumped.

She saved him beautifully.

Today her hair was loose and long, falling all over his test paper.

He named his car after her.

But who could blame him? It was classic, blue like her eyes, the tint on the windows was brown like her hair, it made him happy, just like she did…

His father begged him to reconsider. Guys named their cars _girl's_ names. Like Betsy, Chrissie, Angie, Carla, Martha, Natalie, Daisy, Georgia, Kelly…

Not BRENNAN!

Temperance was too long, Tempe he couldn't get used to, Bones, he'd get confused, so Brennan it was.

"One hour, fifteen minutes remaining," said Dr. Goodman.

Crap! He had to get cracking!

Her took up his pencil and started Question Fifteen…

…Oh shoot. That was wrong.

Why was it so important to know what a guy's equipment consisted of anyway? She wasn't gonna use that information.

Yet.

She scanned the classroom and saw Zach rubbing out an answer like his little life depended on it being right.

She rolled her eyes.

Biology was not one of her strong points. Everybody knew that. Her passion was the piece of canvas upstairs in the Art Room. The one she was sure was going to get her exactly what she wanted.

As the word 'wanted' formed in her thoughts, her eyes rested on a mop of curly hair.

No. She didn't want that.

Guys weren't in short supply. She and Jack were friends, and that was all.

He named his big fat caterpillar after her. That was a bit sweet.

Question Fourteen was giving her a rough time. She had a mind to skip it whaen she remembered something that Brennan said.

Thank God for Brennan…

…Question Fourteen. Okay.

Give the blah, blah, blah and explain how the blah, blah, blah and the blah, blah, blah help to blah, blah, blah, blah.

Okay, easy enough.

He wondered if the hot Brazilian model whose name escaped him would want to go to Prom with him. He would probably be the only one there with somebody remotely famous.

She was only two years older than him and pretty as a peach.

He could just see the look on Angela's face if he stepped into Prom with a high fashion model. Part of her would want to run over to her and ask for an autograph, question her about the runways she worked and gush about how pretty she was.

The other half would be fuming with insane jealousy.

Yeah. He knew Angela liked him.

He answered Question Fourteen to the best of his ability and paused before doing Question Fifteen to check out Angela the Caterpillar.

He was busily munching away at the leaves in his jar. Angela was by far the largest caterpillar he had ever observed, and most likely it had something to do with what those gardeners were putting in the sprinklers.

Angela was so fascinating.

The caterpillar and the girl…

…He could do this. He could do this. He could DO this.

He couldn't do this.

Question Fourteen stared up at him and he could almost hear it mocking him.

No doubt he knew the answer. But suppose it wasn't _right_?

If he didn't answer the question, his mother would send him to some cuckoo for weird 'gifted' kids and away from Jeffersonian High. He wasn't having that.

So he _had _to do this.

Temperance Brennan believed he could.

Ever since she became his friend, he had life a bit easier.

Before, the Football Jocks would treat him like a Tickle-me-Elmo in the hands of his cousin Candy. If it didn't watch its back, it would get Punk'd Candy Style (that was his uncle's interpretation of it) Now they troubled him less. It seemed they were afraid of her.

But that wasn't the only reason he stuck to her.

Science Club was his life now. He talked about Science freely without everyone giving him weird looks. He mixed and measured and entered data. He met pretty girls…it was his version of heaven. And it was all thanks to Temperance Brennan.

He looked at the seat behind Brennan to see Seely Booth staring at her back like it was an extremely pretty supernova.

Seely Booth scared him a bit.

At the back of the class, Angela Montenegro was writing her answers down with a small smile on her face. Near him, Jack Hodgins was peeking inside his jar while Dr. Goodman looked the other way.

Hopefully they would be his friends forever.

Or at least till Graduation.

He took up the question paper and read Question Fourteen again. And again. And again…

…She had finished the question paper and was going over her answers.

"Thirty minutes left." Dr. Goodman announced.

Hopefully Booth and Angela were almost done.

She stole a look at the back of the class. Angela was scribbling consistently. That was promising.

She looked at Booth and saw that his brain was not even on Planet Earth. More likely it was on Planet Zena in the Hercules galaxy.

She tapped him on the forearm to get him out of his daydream.

Turning back to her desk before Dr. Goodman saw her, she went on re-reading her test.

Oh, no!

Something was wrong with Question Fourteen!

She wrote Sexual System instead of Reproductive System!

Wow. Luckily she had re-read the paper before she handed it in. it would be embarrassing for the Captain of the Science Club to get a question like that wrong.

That day had been distracting in class. What was she doing?

Trying to ignore Booth who was trying to play some stupid game with her.

"Just give me a letter. Any letter."

"Z"

He sighed, "Ha ha, Bones. Very funny."

"Okay, A"

"Nope, no A"

She wrote down what Dr. Goodman was saying about the Fallopian Tube.

"Next letter."

"F"

"Yup, there's an F"

Even now, she had no idea what they were playing.

But ten they started on the Male Reproductive System.

"One moment, please students while I change the slide." Dr. Goodman had said.

"Maybe you don't have to. Seely could just drop his pants." Susan Chow, a cheerleader said.

Now she didn't agree with Susan. But since she was sitting right next to the proposed teaching aid, she was allowed to let her mind drift off, right?

But as soon as Dr. Goodman put on the next slide, she brought her mind back from Smuttyland.

"One more letter."

"B"

Booth sighed, "Sorry, Bones. Hung again." …

"Pencils down."

They all got up and headed towards the door.

"How was it?" Temperance asked Booth.

He smiled, "Piece of cake."

 Don't you find it funny that Booth remembered everything that happened in Bio class, EXCEPT what was taught? Ever happen to you?

I hope you like the teenage Zach Addy.

Fashion Commentary again. Sorry. Habit. I like Design.

Read, Review, fall IN LOVE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

What's up, friends of Jeffersonian High? Here is another chapter for you to go crazy over. This is the one when Bones finds out she has been nominated for Prom Queen! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only the Basketball Jocks I own. Wish I owned the Squint Squad. I'd put them up on a shelf like valuable Action Figures. Then I'd never sell them! 

**Essay: Why Lunch is my Favourite Subject.**

They entered the cafeteria which was already full almost to capacity. Angela started looking around for a place where they all could sit while Jack made a beeline for the lunch line, shouting, "FOOOOOD!" like a mantra.

"Did anyone tell him it's Meatloaf Day?" asked Brennan. Before anyone could answer, another Basketball Jock came up to her.

"Hi"

"Hello," said Temperance, suspicion in her voice.

"I'm Jaylen Murphy. I play on the Jeffersonian Basketball Team. I just wanted to introduce myself. Don't worry doing the same, I know you. You're Temperance Brennan from Science Club."

"Yes, exactly," said Temperance, more confused than ever.

"And I also wanna ask you, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Wait, aren't you already with Sabrina Brown?" Booth asked him. "Hey, you better watch yourself. She gets pissed easily."

Jaylen looked around as if he expected Sabrina to be behind him with a pickaxe.

"Well, if one day she's busy we could… just consider it, huh? Bye."

As he walked off, Angela's eyebrows came together, "This is strange. Two Basketball Jocks hit on Bren in one day?"

"Guys hit on me all the time, Ange," said Temperance.

"But Basketball Jocks, sweetie? Something's up and I'm getting to the bottom of it."

Temperance changed the subject, "Can anyone see anywhere to sit, because I don't."

Just then, they all spotted a jean jacketed arm waving wildly at them.

"Oh, there's Cam. She's sitting at an empty table," said Angela, "Let's go."

"Must we?" asked Zach, standing there with a container of Macaroni and Cheese in his hand.

"Oh, Zach she won't bite. Most she'll do is scratch you."

"I'll go get drinks," said Booth.

Zach, Angela, and Temperance went over to where Cam sat at an empty table, eating a sandwich and drinking flavoured water.

"What do you have for lunch today?" Temperance asked Angela.

She went into her oversized bag as she spoke. "Oh. My mom made this _big_ lasagna for dinner last night and I'm like to her, 'Mom! Who's gonna eat all that?' She couldn't answer me. So this morning when I took it out and put some in this container," she slapped the large Ziplock container on the table, "She's asking me, 'Where are you going with all that?' and I say 'On a Goodwill mission, Mom. I heard the entire population of Ghana was hungry.'"

Temperance shook her head. Ever since she knew Angela, she had been offering to take lunch to school for everyone on Foul Lunch Days. And her mother knew that.

"Want some?" Angela asked Cam.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Cam answered.

Zach took some and so did Temperance. When Jack and Booth joined the table, juice was shared around as was the fries Jack opted to get instead of the meatloaf (which thankfully the lunch people had no input in manufacturing). Soon, they were all eating and talking, like teenagers many times do.

"Wow, look at Jordie Baker," said Angela about a girl at a table near them who was vacuuming the mouth off a boy next to her. "She already has the reputation of a slut. What is she trying to do, reinforce it? She is so mucho stupido."

"_Muy estupido,_" said Cam, "I just made up my Spanish test that I missed because of that Achievers' High game."

"Oh, so that's why you weren't in the Biology test," said Booth.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go do that one after lunch."

"And miss your Social Studies test?"

Cam looked over at Zach, "What? Are you pressing charges?"

"No, ma'am." Zach answered sarcastically and dug into his Macaroni and Cheese.

"These fries taste like cardboard." Jack suddenly declared, "They probably are. Hey, did you hear about the Chinese fast food company that was found to be selling their customers cardboard softened in Caustic Soda and seasoned to taste like chicken and fish and beef and stuff?"

Booth looked at his slice of lasagna, "Now why couldn't you have told me that after I digested this?"

"Don't worry. This, according to my mom is All Natural, and if you can't trust my mom, you can't trust a soul," said Angela.

"Hi, Temperance."

Temperance looked around at the table behind her. The boys sitting there all waved in greeting. She waved back skeptically.

"That table is full of Basketball Jocks!" Angela exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Oh, I know."

They all looked at Cam, who was polishing off the last of her sandwich.

"What?" asked Angela, "Tall me, Cheerleader!"

Cam looked at Temperance, "The Basketball Team all came together and decided to nominate one girl for Prom Queen. And they decided to nominate you."

"Me?" said Temperance, "Why me?"

"Because you're the Undercover Hottie."

Everybody looked at Booth. He shrugged. "Not my words. Mark Howell said it once while we were talking. He also asked me to hook you two up, but you were still going out with Sully then."

"Mark Howell called Bren the Undercover Hottie?" said Angela, "Wow, that's like an honour, Bren!"

"I don't know what that means, but I guess I'm flattered." Temperance tried to recall the faces of the various popular boys that went to Jeffersonian High and tried to sift out Mark Howell from the bunch. He was probably the one with the Midnight black hair and 'dreamy' hazel eyes. Temperance didn't think he was all that hot.

The Basketball Jocks passed a note over to their table. Zach passed it to her and she opened it.

_Temperance;_

_Your butt looks good in jeans._

"How sexist!" she shouted at them, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Spank me, mama, spank me!" said Chris O'Neil. The rest of his table laughed.

"So, you gonna run for Prom Queen?" Cam asked Temperance.

She shrugged, "I guess I'll have to."

"Then I should warn you. So am I."

"Huh?" said Angela and Booth. Zach's mouth was open. Jack's face twisted in confusion.

"The Football Team heard about what the Basketball Team did and they decided to do the same. So they nominated me. You and I are running against each other." She got up, said her goodbyes and went off to do her Biology test.

 Can anybody tell that I forgot that Cam was supposed to be in the Bio test because she's a pathologist? Woops.

Question for all those more verse in Prom than me. People actually campaign, right?

If they don't, the next two chapters are shot.

Who thinks Cam's portrayal is spot on? Who doesn't? Who wants to throw Bones DVD at me so I can learn what a Squint is supposed to be like? Tell me! Press that button, darling and tell me your heart's desire! 


	5. Chapter 5

**So, who missed me? Nobody? Ah, well…**

Here is another chapter of Jeffersonian High for you. Sorry it's so short. I knew that you all were hoping for me to keep my Quick Posting streak. My apologies.

**Disclaimer:**

There once was a girl named Virtue

Who met a flower that was purple,

She killed it right there,

Stuck it in her hair,

And said, "I don't own Bones! Duh!"  

"ANGELA!"

They were in Temperance's room, and Angela was trying to get Bren to wear a tiny black skirt that she had carried from her house to the Basketball game that evening. Though Bren was making a fuss about having too much studying to do to go to the game, Angela was determined to get her to go, even if she had to drag her best friend from her house to school.

"What! Don't tell me you don't like it. It's a cute skirt. You have great legs. Booth's mouth will water so much the court will be flooded."

"Angela, I can't sit in this thing." Bren attempted to sit down on her bed. "Why can't I just wear my own clothes?"

Angela went over to Brennan's wardrobe. She did have cute stuff. But even the cute stuff didn't look cute enough. If she could remember properly, this was the first time Bren and Seely Booth were doing something together not schoolwork related. Maybe this was what it was going to take for both of them to realize their feelings ran deeper than friendship. Angela had hoped that all those late after school make-up labs would do the trick, but alas they hadn't.

"Okay, then it has to be something you don't wear to school. The Basketball Jocks are basically banking on you to be their spokes model. You gotta show the entire school why they chose you."

"How can I show them that when I don't know why myself?"

Angela threw a glance behind her, "Uh, to quote Mark Howell, you're the Undercover Hottie. That's the reason."

"What does that even mean?"

Angela threw a blue shirtdress on Brennan's bed, "It means, Little Miss Bill Nye, that even though you try to hide behind a big Anatomy book, guys notice you. You don't flaunt your beauty, and you don't have to. And you are at an advantage, because other than Jordie Baker and all those other known Hotties at our school, you're still a mystery, and guys like mystery."

"You should write a book, Ange."

Angela grinned as she threw a lacy pink camisole on the bed and started rifling through Bren's jeans. "I know."

"I'm not wearing that. It's my mom's."

"She's not here, Bren. Who's gonna tell, the walls?"

"No, it's not that, it's…"

Angela turned. She knew that little break in Brennan's voice. She was doubtful about something.

"What? What's wrong?"

"They haven't called."

"So? Maybe they're really busy." Angela wished sometimes her mother wouldn't call.

"It feels weird. Maybe something is wrong."

Angela walked over to the bed and took Brennan's hand in hers, "Nothing is wrong, Bren. They are fine. Don't worry. Why are you worried anyway? Normal people would be planning a party in honour of the occasion. I wish sometimes my mom would go so I could have a party."

"No, you don't. You and your mom are too close for you to deceive her like that," said Bren, smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but it still feels good to say stuff like that. It keeps her on her toes. Now put on this top and these pants, let me do your makeup, and let's go!"

 So as soon as I finish typing the rest I will post it. Don't worry. They couldn't get me out of this lab with a bulldozer. And no. Brennan is not gonna have a party. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm back at Jeffersonian High, finally. This chapter only took so long to put up because it was not on my Jump Drive. Hopefully there won't be this delay again.

This chapter is about the Basketball Game, Squints vs. Thompson Gunner High. Not that it's relevant.

**Disclaimer**: _In my dreams, I'm a movie star, Daniel Radcliff and I have a lovechild, Veronica Mars isn't over yet and I own Bones. But then I wake up_.

The game had already started when Angela and Temperance arrived. They scanned the bleachers for somewhere to sit. They saw Zack and Booth waving at them from the third row.

As they got settled into their seats, Temperance between Booth and Zach and Angela on Zach's other side, Angela asked, "Have you two seen Hodgins?"

"He called and said that his parents were dragging him to some benefit event again. He supposedly had to accompany their houseguest. Some model," said Booth.

"Model?" Angela repeated. She absentmindedly stuck her hand into Zach's bag of Gummy Worms. "Who the heck could that be…?"

"What did we miss?" Temperance asked, feigning interest in the game. She had almost no idea how it was played, though she knew that putting the ball through the net got you a point…or was it two?

"The Squints are down by six," said Booth, as he handed her a cup of soda and Raisenettes. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"But it's only six. They can make it up." Angela put in.

"Yeah, they better, or else they won't be going to the semi-finals, same thing happened last year. They lost by a little and we were out of the running," said Booth. "They better put McCracken out there. He's been out since the game started. And I don't see why there's nothing wrong with him."

"Are you getting any of this?" Temperance asked Angela and Zach.

"They lose this game, they can't play anymore." Angela decoded for her friend. "McCracken is their best player."

"So that's bad," said Temperance.

"Devastating apparently," said Zach, "He's been complaining since the game started."

Temperance watched as two opposing players tackled for the ball and as they pushed each other out of the way, one tripped the other and they both fell in a basketball-filled sandwich.

"Foul!" Booth shouted.

"Is he alright?" asked Temperance, concerned. The Jeffersonian player who had fallen was helped up by his teammate.

"Brandon's got a skull like a rock, Bones. He's fine."

Brandon took his foul shot and the game resumed. Eventually, the coach called for a time out and took out a player who Temperance realized was Joaquin Rodriguez from her Chemistry class. He put in…

"Finally!" Booth shouted, "Go, McCracken! Woo!"

"It's like he's in love," said Angela, throwing a Gummy Worm at Booth.

But apparently Booth's love was justified, because within minutes, McCracken started scoring, bringing the Squints into the lead.

Booth took off his Jeffersonian High jacket, got up and spun it in the air, "Show 'em how it's done McCracken!"

Temperance got up, as did most of the people on the bleachers, "Yeah! Way to go! Touchdown!" she cheered.

Booth slung an arm around her and laughed, "Wrong game, Bones!"

That was when she and Cam locked eyes. Cam was on the side of the court with the rest of the cheerleaders and looked up as Temperance looked down.

She looked apprehensive as she gave Temperance a tiny finger wiggle of a wave. Temperance wanted to wave back, but Booth's hand was pinning hers down.

She hoped it wasn't the fact that Booth was hugging her that made Cam look like that. The two of them were finally becoming kinda friends. She really didn't want to ruin that. Plus Cam was an important member of the Science Club. And Science Club was like Temperance's second family.

The moment ended when Gracie Andrews bumped into Cam while doing a routine and caused her to look around.

The band in the back of the bleachers struck up "Defense' and they cheered along. Temperance couldn't understand why she was enjoying herself at a game she had no talent or expertise in. maybe it was her friends, or the wonderfully rowdy atmosphere. There was a man, obviously a parent that looked like he wanted to take over the cheerleaders' job. And some lower school girls who were not drinking sodas out of the cups they were holding, had a screaming fit every time Patrick Johnson had possession of the ball. But suddenly, play on the court stopped.

Is it over already?" she asked.

"No, Bones, its Half Time."

He put his jacket back on over a black shirt that had tiny bones on it.

"Nice shirt," she commented.

He smiled, "I was thinking of you when I bought it. You know bones…Bones."

"Oh."

"I'm going to the concession stand. Anybody want anything?"

"Get Angela some Gummy Worms," said Zach, holding up the empty bag.

When Booth had gone, Angela stretched over Zach to talk to Temperance.

"That is so cute."

"What is so cute?"

"He bought the shirt because it reminded him of you. That is so adorably cute."

"You're crushing my femur," said Zach.

Angela pointed to the court where the Thompson Gunner High cheerleaders were getting ready to perform. "Look, Zach! Cheerleaders! As I was saying," she redirected to Temperance, "I really think he likes you, Bren."

"Ooh, cheerleaders," said Zach.

"Because he bought a shirt? Angela, he also named his car after me. It means nothing. We are all friends. There are times when things remind me of him too."

"Really?" said Angela.

"Sure. And of you two, and Hodgins. We are all friends, we are bound to."

"Sure Bren. Anything you need to tell yourself."

Temperance chuckled, "Get off Zach, he looks uncomfortable."

"Don't worry. The pom poms and short skirts mesmerize him." Angela said, "so, are you gonna ask Booth to the prom?"

"No! Why?"

"Because he's taking too long to ask you!" Angela sunk her elbow into Zach's thigh. "Come on, sweetie, you Booth, Zach and the anorexic girls in my art class are the only ones who don't have dates in the entire school."

"You're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" said Temperance.

"Actually," said China Peterson, a girl that was sitting behind Zach, "that anorexic girl Natalya is going with Jack."

"Jack?" Angela turned to look at her, "Which Jack? My Jack?"

"If your Jack is Jack Baker, yes."

"Oh," Angela tried to hide her obvious relief, "You know 'cause _our_ Jack is so nice and she's so bitchy and food deprived and skinny…"

While they had been talking, the cheerleaders from Thompson Gunner High were performing. They came off the field to the cheers of their home fans.

"And that was our visitors for tonight's game," said Dr. Wyatt, Jeffersonian High's British guidance counselor, "Top Gun High!"

"Thompson Gunner High!" the spectators shouted angrily.

"He always does that," said Temperance, "I don't think it's by mistake any more."

"And now we welcome our own Jeffersonian High Cheerleaders!"

"Ooh, cheerleaders," said Zach again.

Temperance looked on as the Squint Cheerleaders took the court. Cam took her place in front of the rest of the cheerleaders, who were in a V formation.

She stood there for a while, legs apart, arms behind her back and bent at the elbows. Temperance started to wonder if they forgot the routine when Cam grabbed the hem of her top.

Many eyes in the stands widened as she took off her cheerleading uniform to reveal a white spaghetti strap blouse and matching shorts. Across the top it read, 'Cam Saroyan for Prom Queen.'

"What the heck?" said Angela.

As the routine started, Booth came back from the concession stand with Gummy Worms and Jelly Beans.

"She is in BIG trouble."

"She is in _colossal_ trouble," said Zach.

"It means the same thing, Big Brain," said Angela, misunderstanding the context in which Zach said his statement. "Is that even a legal cheerleading move?"

"I don't think it's a…" Zach started, "Never mind."

Principal Cullen is gonna have her head for this," said Angela, "Who wants to bet me this was Jennifer Hart's idea? Remember her, Bren? Bren?"

But Temperance was lost in her own thoughts. Was she expected to do something like that? Was she going to have to go in front of the Science Club in a midriff top or something? Not that that wouldn't double the membership. Or triple it.

"Well," Booth commented as Cam walked off the court, and into the arms of their principal. "She's toast."

"Bren, you know what this means, right?" said Angela.

"We're going miniskirt shopping tomorrow?" Temperance hoped that was not the answer.

"That, and we need to get cracking with you campaign!"

Oh, great. Tomorrow she had Chemistry and Literature exams, Science Club, P.E and campaign for the meaningless position of Prom Queen!

 Hope nobody wants to throw tomatoes at me!

I know, I know. Angela is not the one who is insecure in hers and Hodgins' relationship. But she isn't really. She's just frustrated that he hasn't asked her to the prom yet. I should have made that clearer. Review! And bash if you like! (I always say that, but nobody ever bashes.)

Is that how you spell Raisenettes? I just eat it I don't read it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Jeffersonian High. And it's the first day of campaigning.

Yeah, I hope everyone out there had a good holiday. I did.

By the end of this chapter, you all will wanna beat me up. So get the boxing gloves out from now.

* * *

The silly ringtone woke her up on Tuesday morning instead of her usual alarm clock. She forced her eyelids open stretched and took a look at the caller ID. It only half surprised her to see Angela's number.

She slid it open and answered, "Ange?"

"It's 5:57. You might as well get up. Me and Booth are outside"

"What! Why?"

"Today is your first day of campaigning for Prom Queen! You didn't think I would let you dress yourself, did you?"

"But why is Booth here?"

"He doesn't know anything for Chemistry. He needs to borrow your notes. "

_Booth in her house?_ "Hold on. I'm coming."

As Temperance opened the door for them, she realized that she was only dressed in a black T-shirt that she got at Science Camp, with the Periodic Table on the back, blue shorts that were so short they were invisible under the shirt, and a pair of blue socks. However it was too late, because the door was open and Angela and Booth were already being treated to a look at her legs.

"Good morning to you too," Booth suddenly developed saucer-like eyes.

"Get in," Temperance left the door open and turned back to the steps, all the way up tugging on her shorts to make sure they were visible under her T-shirt.

By the time they reached her room, she had drawn on a pair of pyjama pants. And a good thing too, because the first place Booth looked when he came into her room was down at her legs.

"Where are your folks?" he asked, looking around like he expected her father to jump out from behind a piece of furniture and stick a shotgun up his nostril.

"They are away on business. And my brother's off somewhere. I'm by myself for awhile."

"Oh. Great."

She indicated the Chemistry book at her desk. She expected him to sit, but he crossed the room to her poster of the human skeleton.

"So this is what's got the Basketball Jocks wrapped around your finger," he pointed to the poster, "You really know all of them?"

"Yes, Booth."

"Wow... there's a lot. "

"I have to know all of them. I want to become a forensic anthropologist one day. Specializing in bones."

"Cool," Booth ran his hand over the poster, "I don't know what I wanna be yet, but I know I'm gonna be catching bad guys, toting a gun, you know, a real crime fighter."

"Yeah, you guys, we have no time for this" Angela went into her bag for a note pad, "School is in two hours, we have all the cupcakes and cookies being delivered here, we need to get the Prom Queen into the shower, Booth you need to study, and I need to call Jack and ask him if he contacted the guy who is supposed to do up your poster,"

Temperance was lost back at cupcakes, "When am I going to be informed about all this stuff you're doing? When Prom is over?" she asked her best friend.

But Angela was already on the phone with Jack and Booth was already engrossed in her orange Chemistry notebook. She rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

She re-emerged from the bathroom minutes later and yelped as Jack ran past the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Nice robe."

"Hodgins, what are you doing here?"

"Came to drop off the cookies. I tried one, they're great. I'm telling Mom and Dad to give the chef a raise for this."

They made cookies and cupcakes last night? There was more to this Prom Queen thing than she thought, "Jack, who else is in my house?"

"Just the Science Club. And Booth. Who just joined."

"The Science Club? The entire Science Club?" Being captain of the Science Club, she knew that there were 27 people in the club. She didn't want 27 people in her house! "What are you all doing here?"

"We're helping out. And plus, the clubs heard that the teams were endorsing Prom Queens and wanted to get in on the action. So far you have the Science Club, the Home Economics Club, Cadets, Art Club and Drama Club."

"What?" was it even necessary? "Don't tell me they're all in my house!"

"No, just Science Club," said Jack before he ran down the hallway.

Temperance was beginning to think this was not such a good idea. All her friends were taking the whole Prom Queen thing too seriously. She walked toward her room, hoping that _nobody_ was in there.

She opened her room door to find that was where they _all_ were.

Booth was in the same position she left him in, hovering over her Chem notes. Her bed had been made and sitting on it was Zach, folding neon green paper into neat triangles. On further inspection, Temperance saw they were fliers. Angela was leaning half her body out the window and talking on the phone. Members of her club were fixing goodies into small paper containers that had her name printed in curly letters on the lid. Each one had an accompanying flier.

"These are really cute, guys, but is it all necessary?" she asked the room at large, "Did Hodgins get all these last night?"

"Don't worry. You can pay me back whenever." Jack patted her shoulder jovially.

"But..."

"Come on, Brennan. When do I ever get to spend on you?" Jack smiled, "Please let me spend money on you. My parents were having so much fun last night calling the chef and ordering the boxes rush delivery. They haven't been so busy in a long time. Don't deny them that."

He made it sound like he was the one being awarded the favour. Temperance sighed, "Fine, Jack. Whatever."

"Atta girl."

Angela finally brought her head in, "Sweetie, it won't just be us. Everybody's starting campaigning today. Five of you are running and..."

She suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing in here?" Angela snapped, "Your clothes for today are in your parents' room. Go put them on. And I gave Gracie the curling iron so she could do your hair."

Temperance complied and emerged from her parents' room a bit later in a blue cotton shirt and a knee-length jeans skirt that looked like it was cutting off circulation to her thighs. Her hair was in a cascade of waves over her right shoulder. She had on a necklace of chunky black beads and matching knobs in her ears.

Booth looked up from the notebook, "Wow, Bones. You look great."

"Very much like a Prom Queen," said Angela.

"What do you use to measure how much she resembles a Prom Queen?" Zach asked.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Um, never mind."

"Come on. Let's box these and get to school," said Angela, "We have to get there early so we can get there before Trixie the Magician does. She is running too."

"Why do you call her that?" Booth asked.

"Because every time you stand beside her, your boyfriend just magically disappears!" "And I want to get there early to practice for the English exam." Temperance took up her schoolbag.

"School, school, school. Is that all you think about?" said Angela.

* * *

They reached school an hour before the bell rang.

Angela set right to work issuing orders to her troops. People were delegated the jobs of putting up posters all over the school building. Booth was ready and rearing to help, so much so that he ended up with the important job of letting the Prom Queen candidate quiz him for their exam later.

Angela had the excellent idea of putting the box of cookies down beside her as she put fliers on trees in the school yard.

"Uh, Miss, you may wanna take those up," said a groundskeeper who was passing by, "One of your schoolmates may come by and crush it."

"Thanks," she took up the box and put it on the curb where they would be safe.

Booth and Temperance were sitting under a nearby tree, memorizing elements.

"No, Booth, you're thinking about sulfur not sodium. Sodium is Na,"

"But that's confusing," said Booth, "Why don't they name it what it sounds like?"

"Then it would be the same name of some other element, then you would be even more confused. These names are probably their Latin name or something."

"Hey, you guys."

Cam stood at a distance, smiling at them over a box of coloured paper. She looked very pretty in a lacy grey top, black jeans and heels that were sure to be against the school rules.

"Hey, Cam," they answered in unison.

"Getting ready for the exam, I see. I got to do it tomorrow. The cheerleaders are going to follow the swim team for their meet."

The teachers were all wrapped around Cam's pinkie finger, Booth thought. He wished he were that lucky.

"Are these yours?" Cam indicated the box.

"Angela left them there," said Temperance.

"You should take them up. People may run it over."

"But they should be okay there. That's the sidewalk," said Booth, "Who would come up on the sidewalk to park?"

"I guess you're right. Well, see you."

She took off toward the other side of the parking lot. Booth and Temperance went on studying.

"Now, what is the symbol for Silver?"

Booth thought hard, "Sl?"

She sighed, "Ag."

"That's Augmentin!"

"Augmentin is a brand of antibiotic, Booth."

"Then it's Aluminium."

"No it isn't Booth. Aluminium is Al..."

_CRASH!_

They spun around to see an SUV where the box used to be.

The person in the driver's seat wound down the window. Temperance recognised her as a cheerleader.

"Woops! Sorry!" she giggled.

The person in the passenger seat cackled as the SUV drove off.

Temperance heard Angela's shriek of boiling anger as loud as though she were standing right beside her.

"That was sabotage!" said Booth.

"All of their hard work..." Temperance said.

Angela was stomping around her face red with anger. Cam's mouth was wide open, catching flies.

"What do we do now?" Temperance asked stupidly.

* * *

Temperance was in the English exam when she felt something poke her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the end of Booth's pen.

"What?" she whispered after checking to see if the teacher was in earshot.

"What is the answer for Question Ten?"

Question Ten was to write an original short story.

"Are you serous?"

"I don't know what to write."

She rolled her eyes and ducked her head when the teacher glanced over.

She wrote on a piece of paper "Just use an actual experience and embellish a little". She sent the piece of paper over to Booth. He took it and read. Thinking he was alright now, she turned back to her own story.

Ten seconds later the pen was back.

"What?" she hissed.

"Can I write about the time my dad accidentally left me in Panama?" he asked.

"Yes Booth! Now get back to your test!"

"But it was a good story. You see..."

"Write it! Don't tell me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

She turned back to her story, not expecting any more distractions. When she felt the pen on her shoulder again, she sent him a glare that could freeze the sun.

"Bones, I just wanna say that I'm glad that they nominated you for Prom Queen. If they didn't, I would have. You deserve it."

Her expression softened, "Thanks Booth."

"No problem."

"All eyes forward, students!" said their English teacher. Booth and Temperance's gaze broke apart and they went back to their exams.

* * *

"A puppy?"

"Yeah. A puppy. Would you like a puppy?"

"I already have a hamster."

"But would you like a _puppy_, Angela."

"I would have to ask my mom."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine. Ask her. But I really have enough puppies to give you all. Mindy my German Shepherd is expecting six and my Rottweiler Helga already had four. Twelve dogs! My dad's already allergic. He doesn't want any more dogs."

"Maybe I can take one," said Temperance, "Though if my parents come back and they don't want a dog I may have to give him back."

They were using their lunch time to check on the Science Club rats that were being fed with experimental diets. Sean, the rat that was being fed candy and junk food, was looking up at Temperance as if he was asking her to _please_ put him out of his misery. He could no longer walk around his cage. She felt sorry for him.

Angela was polishing the Biology Lab beakers. She didn't really do anything in Science Club. She was only there because Temperance (and Jack, though she wouldn't admit it) was in the club. Jack was checking out the control rat, Skippy, who was running around happily. Zach had Josh, the rat on fruits nuts and seeds in his hand, patting him. Josh was doing fine as Temperance had been sure he would.

"Hey! If you drop that animal while I'm in here, I'm gonna sic the Cheerleaders on you."They all turned to see Cam walk in. She didn't have her entourage with her now. She greeted the room in general with a wide smile.

"Hey everybody," she said, "Happy Sloppy Joe Day."

"And many less," said Jack.

"Nobody's in the cafeteria. The whole place smells of feet," she said as she picked Josh out of Zach's hands. It was sometimes hard to remember that Cam was in Science Club. She always had something else doing, so she was hardly ever there.

"Where are your disciples?" Angela said with not much effort to hide her anger.

"They're watching the swim team practice for their meet today." Cam put Josh back into his cage. She turned and saw them all glaring at her, "Okay, I'm sorry. It wasn't really me, but if it makes you feel any better, I apologize on behalf of Madison and Trina. They can be bitchy."

"Ya think?" said Angela. "They basically destroyed all of Bren's hard work!"

"More like your hard work, Ange." Temperance was glad _she_ wasn't taking the whole Prom Queen thing seriously.

"Those two owe me a lot of money," said Jack.

"I'll give you their phone numbers." Cam said it without a pause.

"Hey you guys."

Booth stood at the door with a big grin on his face. Temperance felt a knot in his stomach. He had joined the Science Club this morning. Now she was going to see him even more. She swore mentally.

"My first club meeting. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, it's not really a meeting until this afternoon," she corrected. He was around her enough on a regular basis without invading her club too.

"You joined the club?" Cam asked him.

"You're _in_ the club?" Booth asked her back.

"Seriously you should come back this afternoon, Booth. We aren't doing anything now."

"Here. Shine a beaker." Angela handed him a beaker and a cloth.

"Okay!" he was finding it too fun for Temperance's well being, "What are we talking about?"

"Dogs," said Jack, "Do you want one?"

Booth shook his head, "Sorry, man. Already got three."

"Dammit."

"Hey, Brennan, can I talk to you one second outside?" said Cam.

_Why?_ was the first thing to come to her head. But instead she said, "Okay."

They stood in the crowded hallway.

"I really like your skirt," she said.

"Thank you," Temperance said. That was not what she called her out to tell her, was it?

"I wanna ask you something that may or may not be personal."

"May or may not be personal?" Temperance repeated, "Is this about Booth?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want ask?" not that she knew if she had the answer.

Cam played with the ribbon on the front of her blouse, "I was wondering who is taking to the prom?"

Now how the hell was she supposed to know that? She didn't ask him stuff like that.

"I don't know if he's asked anyone yet. Why?"

"Well," Cam's head bowed, "I wanna ask him."

Temperance's eyebrow raised, "Okay?"

"Oh my gosh. You weren't going to ask him, were you?" Cam's already wide eyes went wider.

"I wasn't planning to," Temperance said truthfully. Not that she hadn't thought of it. She could very well imagine the two of them dancing under the colourful lights, him in a suit, she in a beautiful dress. But to ask him? She really didn't think she would.

"Really?"

"You can ask him if you like." Should she really have said that?

"Oh, thank you Brennan! I mean, for setting me straight. I know you two are really good friends. I really just assumed...anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess." Temperance wasn't sure she did the right thing. What was sure was that Angela was going to kill her.

* * *

(Puts on protective gear and helmet) You can beat me up now.

I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't want to do it! I assure you I have a good reason to make Brennan tell Cam that she wasn't going to ask Booth to the Prom. It isn't all for naught. What is the reason? Sorry, can't tell you yet. You'll just have to tune in next time.


End file.
